Dark Fall
by Yuko6754
Summary: Memory Arc. As he fell, he thought back to what had happened to cause it. Not a good summary, cause I don't know the actual summary for the story. Just a one-shot drabble, really.


**Scooter: This story is partially thanks to my friend Jack, who has joined and is Starapollo1. ((smiles)) I have gotten into a _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fan craze lately and I'm currently re-watching my second favorite season: The Memory Arc (My first favorite happens to be Season 0). ((grins even wider)) This will be a one-shot and after Bakura pushes Atemu off of the cliff. It's just a one-shot drabble, so don't mind it. Oh, and I will be using the Japanese version of characters names, so just to clear some things up, here we go:**

_**Anzu - Tea  
Jonouchi - Joey  
Honda - Tristan**_

**Probably won't be very good, but I hope that I get something out of it. Anyway, without further ado, I give you: The Dark Fall!! Enjoy!!**

**_The Dark Fall  
_**

All he knew was that he was falling. And falling fast. He didn't even know what had completely happened. He had thought that he was in the clear; that Bakura had been defeated and that he could spend at least a few moments with his Aibou and his friends. But . . . why had it gone wrong? How had time reversed itself? _Why_ did time reverse itself?! His ba had been almost completely depleted, but when he had seen his friends they seemed to revive him. He didn't know why or how, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining about it.

And with their help he had managed to escape Bakura, and destroy Diabound! He had turned to his friend's smiling faces. Jonouchi. Honda. Anzu. Yuugi.

Throughout the entire running of the battle throughout the city, he had taken hits. The pain had been sent through Slifer and to him where it felt as if his heart was being ripped apart from inside his body. Bakura had managed to get to the top of a cliff, though he hardly knew how, and he knew now that victory was pretty much futile. But the Pharaoh had never been one to give up. And he wasn't going to start now. He egged his white horse up a side of the cliff that was like a ramp. Because time had reversed itself, he felt the pain of Slifer the Sky Dragon being destroyed yet again.

Indeed it was a large moment of deja vu, though the Pharaoh, his friends, and Bakura were the only people who understood completely what was going on. The ancient King could hardly see straight; he knew he would pass out soon. And that was when Bakura made his move.

He summoned forth Diabound and it appeared right n front of the new Pharaoh like an apparition, and let out a blast of energy right at the ground. Right in front of the white horse.

It was at this time that Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi came running back up the other end of the cliff which was sloped, and saw the confrontation. Yuugi's eyes went wide with horror as he took it all in: The Pharaoh was clinging on the edge of a deep crevice which had formed from Diabound's attack. And his grip was faltering. Panic seized the four friends and they could do nothing but watch as the King of Thieves moved towards the king and knelt, shooting a sadistic smile towards Seto and the other priest, before he grasped a hold of the rope around the King's neck, and broke it, drawing the Sennen Puzzle towards him.

Bakura stomped his foot mere inches from the Pharaoh's hand and . . . he fell.

As he fell, the darkness seemed to swallow him up. He thought it would never end. He tried to fight the fatigue that plagued his entire body, but the loss of ba - the loss of his life - had begun to take hold of him. He drifted into the darkness. . . .

Life returned to his body as he felt the rushing of the current against his flesh, and he gasped, inhaling a lung-full of water, and doggy-paddling up to the surface. He broke it and began to tread water with his weary limbs, trying to clear the blurriness from his vision. Using only the silhouette of the bank of the small river as a guide, the king managed to haul himself up and onto dry land where his violet-red eyes closed once again when the panic-ride was over.

Memories flashed through his mind of all his friends of the past.

Jonouchi.

Anzu.

Honda.

Grandpa.

Mai.

Mako.

Rebecca.

Yuugi.

When he next awoke he felt the rough surface of a rock against his back and he only closed his eyes again, but managed to force them open, if only to have a small look at his surroundings. He was in a cave. Just barely inside it. And the dawn was only just breaking. He felt safe for the time being, and the fatigue that had been eating away at him finally took full hold, and dragged him under.

It had been a dark fall. And a dark night.

* * *

**Scooter: Well, there you have it. My first _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fanfiction. I know, no dialogue whatsoever. Oo For me, isn't that odd? ((chuckles)) Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this small drabble to Starapollo1. ((grins)) Well, Starapollo, Mai wasn't the main character, but at least I mentioned her, right? Anyway, I know it was kinda confusing and not that well written, but sue me. Hehe. At least I tried. Anyway, next time! Seeya!**

**_--Scooter--_**

* * *


End file.
